1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery which cannot be recharged, a secondary battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells are used as power sources for various portable small-sized electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, camcorders, and so forth. High power batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack are used as power sources for larger systems, e.g., electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and so forth.
A secondary battery may be classified into different types, e.g., cylindrical batteries, prismatic batteries, and so forth. A secondary battery is generally configured by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive plate and a negative plate and a separator as an insulator interposed therebetween in a case with an electrolyte and installing a cap plate in the case. A positive terminal and a negative terminal are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed and protruded outwardly through the cap plate.